Removal of a head liner trim molding for removal of the head liner requires removing the clips which have resilient downwardly projecting prongs for attachment to a frame member beneath the roof of the automobile. This has been accomplished in the past by attempting to insert the blades of a pair of screw drivers between the molding and the clip to squeeze together the depending resilient prongs of the clip. The difficulties of manipulating a pair of screw drivers in this manner are apparent and may result in damage to the head liner and the molding.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a tool which, by inserting it between the head liner and the head liner trim molding, the clips may be readily removed for removal of the head liner.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a tool such as described above which may be modified to remove head liner clips where space is limited for insertion of the tool by inserting a curved tool and squeezing the jaws of the tool together to remove the head liner clip.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an integral tool for removing automobile head liner clips having an auxiliary end carried by a curved handle for removal of single prong clips.